1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a thin vertically disposed camera having a picture-taking lens window and a rectangular viewfinder window in the front wall of the camera housing and being virtually of rectangular parallelpiped shape thinly dimensioned in the forward and rearward direction and it relates more particularly to an improved dustproofing mechanism for covering the picture-taking lens window and the viewfinder window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of the subject type of camera is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,096 and is for use with a disc type film cartridge. Such disc film cameras have been marketed for many years. The disc film cartridge is equipped with a film disc hub near its center and may be releasable coupled to the camera film disc increment rotating system. Fifteen successive film frames are arranged about the periphery of the hub in such a manner that the shorter side of each frame is oriented in a circumferential direction. Since the aforesaid disc film cartridge is of a thin and flat construction, it is most suitable for achieving the design of a thin vertically disposed camera.
While these compact and flatly shaped cameras are handy for carrying in the photographer's pocket or bag, they possess the common disadvantage in that dirt and dust very often deposit onto the surface of the picture-taking lens and on the viewfinder optical system, while the cameras are not in use. In order to eliminate the disadvantages, a cover or lid for totally enclosing the camera housing may be employed. However, such cover may obviate the advantages afforded by the compact and flat camera configuration, thereby making it difficult to accommodate them in the photographer's pocket or bag.
Therefore, some of the aforesaid types of compact and horizontal format configured cameras being presently marketed are equipped with a plate shaped viewfinder window cover and a plate shaped picture-taking lens window cover, both of which are interconnected and installed within the camera housing. A manually slidable member connected to the viewfinder window cover and picture-taking lens cover is provided on the front wall of the camera housing. Thus, it is possible to achieve the covering of the picture-taking lens window and viewfinder window while the camera is not in use.
However, in such structure, an opening or slot for allowing the movement of a connecting portion connecting the manual slidable member to both of the viewfinder window cover and picture-taking lens cover, is provided at the front wall of the camera housing besides the picture-taking lens window and viewfinder window. Due to such opening or slot, dirt and dust may penetrate into camera housing. Consequently, additional dustproofing construction is necessary in order to keep dirt and dust out of the camera housing.